


On Parliament Hill

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale enjoy one another's company on a quiet evening.





	On Parliament Hill

Crowley and Aziraphale sat under the stars. Normally Hampstead Heath would have its share of walkers and folks taking in the night view of London, but tonight it was miraculously empty of people.

Aziraphale had let his wings out. Crowley was settled behind him, gently preening his feathers, noticing the slightly ethereal glow they had under the faint moonlight. His own wings had once looked like this, now they were ebony and seemed to swallow the light.

Shifting slightly, Aziraphale leaned back against him, instantly banishing the dark turn of his thoughts. After all, things had worked out for the best. He leaned in and kissed Aziraphale’s throat.

Aziraphale hummed softly, turning his head to kiss Crowley on the lips. 

Crowley dropped his wing and deepened the kiss, savoring the taste of his angel.

With a sigh, Aziraphale lay back, wings submissive, hunger in his eyes. “You take such good care of me, Crowley.”

Crowley smiled, letting his own wings stretch as he rolled on top of Aziraphale and kissed his nose. He started on Aziraphale’s buttons, kissing him again. “Always so many layers,” he grumbled.

Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “You could get rid of them faster,” he murmured.

“Eager,” said Crowley, kissing him again and snapping his fingers, leaving them both gloriously nude in the soft grass.

Aziraphale smiled up at him, so much love in his expression that Crowley had to duck his head and look away, kissing Aziraphale’s chest, running his hands up his thighs. The angel sighed softly, letting his legs fall open and running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. He was always so responsive to Crowley’s touch.

Crowley’s wings arched up over them, shielding them from the stars. In the safety of the darkness he raised his head again and kissed Aziraphale gently.

Aziraphale cupped the back of Crowley’s neck and deepened the kiss, eager to taste.

A non-human didn’t need as much preparation, but they still took their time, reveling in the feeling of one another, tasting each other’s skin, coaxing soft exhales with gentle touches.

Finally, Crowley settled between Aziraphale’s thighs and bent his knees up. He pressed in slowly, sifting his wings through Aziraphale’s. They moaned in unison as bodies and wings merged.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley, moving with him, panting softly. Crowley had his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders, filling him over and over again, every thrust a declaration of love and desire.

“I love you, too,” Aziraphale whispered in his ear.

At that, Crowley was undone, groaning with pleasure as he gasped out his climax, anchored by Aziraphale’s sure embrace.

When Crowley came back to himself he kissed Aziraphale again before looking down, almost surprised to find that Aziraphale had found his own climax.

“It’s you,” said Aziraphale softly, cupping his cheek and drawing him into one more gentle kiss. “Always you.”

Crowley’s heart ached with the words he couldn’t quite bring himself to say, though he knew Aziraphale heard them all the same. He kissed Aziraphale back, running fingers through his hair and pulling him up to a seat.

Aziraphale shook out his feathers and leaned back on his hands, drinking in the sight of Crowley.

Blushing, Crowley looked away and snapped his fingers, clothes returned to their usual places.

Aziraphale got to his feet, yawning, and stretched, his wings following the movement.

Crowley frowned slightly as he looked at Aziraphale’s wings.

“What is it?” asked Aziraphale.

Hesitating, Crowley got to his feet and gently folded one of Aziraphale’s wings forward so he could see. A single dark feather lay nestled among the white.

“Oh,” said Aziraphale, touching it as if making sure it was one of his own feathers, not simply one of Crowley’s that had come loose. He shifted his gaze to Crowley’s wings and copied Crowley’s movement. There, in nearly the same place, a single white feather lay almost hidden by the ebony.

“That’s impossible,” muttered Crowley, touching the feather as if not believing it was there.

“Many things are,” said Aziraphale gently.

Crowley shook his head and hid his wings all at once. “I’m not nice. Not at all.”

“No, of course not,” said Aziraphale mildly, with a knowing smile. He hid his own wings and offered Crowley his arm.

Crowley accepted it, putting his arm on Aziraphale’s elbow. As they walked down the hill towards the Bentley, the park started to gradually see it’s usual night traffic.

Two middle-aged women, holding hands, came to the top of the hill, leaning on one another as they sat and drank in the view.

One of them put her hand on the grass and frowned as she looked down. “Look at this,” she said.

Her wife looked over to see what she held in her hands. Two feathers, one white, one black. They didn’t look like usual bird feathers either. If anything they almost seemed to glow faintly in the moonlight.

“I’ll keep them,” said the first one, slipping them into her purse.

“Alright,” said the other, leaning in to kiss her.

By the time they arrived home, the feathers were gone, faded from view. Somewhere across the city an angel and a demon were enjoying a late supper, and, for the moment, all was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Beltainefaerie for the beta. You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
